Changes
by Nissi1216
Summary: A lot of things changed after the accident... A series of oneshots set in an AU where paranormal things started happening around Danny after he got his ghost powers.
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw a post a while ago (made by tumblr user manipulere) about an AU where paranormal things happen around Danny after he becomes half-ghost. I remembered the concept today and was struckby sudden inspiration to do a buch of one-chots in that AU universe. Introducing Changes. The length of each one-shot will vary and their might be some time jumps in there but they'll all take place in an AU universe where Danny causes paranormal activity on his own long before the first few ghosts actually manage to get out of the portal. Some other things to note about this AU: All Fenton tech is equipped with anti-ghost software that means Danny can't touch it without getting burned or injured in some way(this makes things like the Fenton Thermos or the Ops Center almost impossible for Danny to use). Also, people believe Maddie and Jack about the ghosts and have ever since Danny got his powers so they have a lot of credibility around Amity and no one really thinks Danny is in a family full of nut-jobs, Danny gets picked on for other things like his general scrwany-ness and his shy personality. **

**P.S. This is actually my first published phanfic so my characterization and writing are most likely going to get better as I post more, please bear with me. Also this is basically just an intro so the next chapter is the first 'official' one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the original idea for this AU (which belongs to tumblr user manipulere)**

* * *

A lot of things changed after the accident. After all, a huge amount of ectoplasmic energy blasting through a human body and molding with its DNA isn't something you leave unscathed. Danny knew things would change the moment the ethereal green light blinded him and he woke up with the ability to fly and pass through objects and do all sorts of freaky stuff. He knew something about him was different and going to be different for the rest of his life. Well, at the time he had thought he was actually dead so afterlife had been more fitting, but once he'd figured out how to change (much to the relief of Sam and Tucker who had thought they'd basically killed their best friend) he'd realized just how royally screwed he was. Of course that was only the beginning.

Three days after the accident (or AHD, After Half-Death, as Tucker sometimes called it) the calls started coming in. Amity Park seemed to be undergoing a mass haunting and as the only two resident ghost hunters it was Maddie and Jack Fenton's job to get rid of all those pesky poltergeists.

The first time it was the English textbooks in Mr. Lancer's room hurling themselves off the shelves and out the window when he assigned Danny's class a 30 page reading assignment and essay. Some kid called in the Fentons as a joke; "Oh look a ghost knocked those books. Let's call the eccentric scientists so we can laugh as they try to figure it out." Imagine how surprised everyone was when they found trace amounts of spectral energy.

Then it was those lockers slamming open and closed while Dash had cornered Danny with a wet towel in his hand in the locker room. Danny had been panicked, desperately trying to keep his new mysterious powers from running loose, when a strange light had flooded the room and Dash had run screaming, Danny right behind him. After all that's what you do when you see ghostly activity, that and call the Fentons.

The third time it happened, Danny was pulling himself out of bed after an exhausting night of nightmares. He'd been having a lot of those since the accident; just another AHD symptom that he would have to deal with along with having strange abilities and shivering at random times. He had been preparing himself for another grueling day when weird noises echoed around his bedroom and the lights in the bathroom next door flickered on and off.

By then Danny had suspected that maybe these "hauntings" had more to do with him than he'd originally thought. This was confirmed when the temperature dropped after Danny tripped and fell face-first into his lunch tray and, instead of laughing at him, everyone was doing their best not to look near him. They were all shifting nervously. When Danny asked Tucker and Sam what was wrong Sam just said, "Something really creepy is going on and I don't know what but I think you might be causing it."

Several embarrassing moments Tucker claimed were "for science" later confirmed the theory that Danny's emotions were linked to the spectral energy messing with people's lives. Danny started to research more mythological lore, scared he would do something that was a big no-no for ghosts and would get him injured, or sick, or something worse deader inside than he already was. He started to avoid salt at all cost (which meant no more Nasty Burger hangouts much to Tucker's disappointment). He stayed away from the one church Amity Park had and all other buildings that counted as religious establishments. He got rid of everything iron he could find that his parents would probably not miss and convinced his dad to have a spontaneous garage sale to get rid of the rest of it.

All in all, Danny thought he'd done a pretty good job of making his AHD life passingly normal.

Yeah right.


	2. What Goes Up Will Hopefully Come Down

**Kicking off this series with some good old-fashioned Danny and Tucker bonding. Also flying furniture but hey, what's new?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP or the original idea for this AU**

* * *

They were joking around in Danny's room when it happened. One minute they were sharing cheat codes for Doomed the next minute Tucker was asking Danny why his dresser was floating.

"I-I don't know!" Danny said frantically, "I don't feel bad right now; I'm actually kind of happy."

"You might want to tell to tell the dresser that!" Tucker shouted as clothes, photos, and model rocket ships started flying everywhere. A 2005 Space Shuttle hit Danny in the stomach and threw him back onto his bed. Tucker's glasses got knocked off by a flying frame of him and Sam having a staring contest to the death.

When a drawer came out and tried to sock Danny in the jaw he growled in frustration. "How do I get it to stop?"

"I don't know dude but please make it soon because that pair of underpants is trying to give me a wedgie and I can't run in circles forever!"

"Boys!" His mom called from downstairs, "Keep it down up there! We're trying to work on the new and improved Fenton Ghost Containment Unit."

"Isn't that just a spray painted thermos?" Tucker dodged a plastic wing.

"No, that was the," Danny rolled to the side to avoid a nose cone, "prototype." His eyes suddenly lit up (quite literally, in fact, they glowed bright green for a moment) and he shouted, "I have an idea! Quick, Tuck, tackle the dresser and pull out the third drawer."

"A little busy at the moment," Tucker said as he knocked a pair of pants out of his face.

"You're closer to it than me!"

"Hey don't you have crazy ghost powers that let you phase through stuff?"

"Oh, good point." Danny scrunched his eyes up in concentration. _I am air, nothing can hit me, I am totally intangible, I-OW! I can't be touched by stupid model rockets! _He kept his eyes closed and clenched his fists, repeating the mantra over again in his head. When he opened his eyes back up a soaring t-shirt flew straight through his chest. _Awesome._

Danny casually made his way to the dresser as Tucker ducked and dodged frantically. He reached straight in and tried to pull out what he was looking for. Instead, he felt a sharp sting in his palm and his intangibility flickered. Oh right, ghost hunting equipment probably had anti-ghost measures built in; which means Danny would have to drop his cozy little protection and try to wrestle the dresser for the prototype. Honestly not how he'd been expecting to spend his Saturday morning, but what are you gonna do?

Turning off his powers was a lot easier than turning them on, something Danny should have expected but didn't so when the picture frame came flying out of nowhere and hit his ribs, he was unprepared for the impact. He fell to the floor, one hand on the third drawer handle and the other clutching his side.

He stood back up slowly, stubborn and determined to get this stupid thermos. Danny yanked the drawer out of its place and reached inside. Cool metal touched hit hand and he smiled to himself before he pulled away, his palm burning. Looks like he qualified as a ghost all the time, at least to his parents machines. That was going to be a hard one to explain, but he'll deal with it when he gets there. Right now he had bigger fish to fry. "Tucker, catch!" Danny tossed the thermos at his best friend.

"Gah!" his friend fumbled with the Fenton Ghost Containment Unit prototype. "What do I do with it?"

"Try sucking the dresser in!"

"Danny, you do realize the dresser isn't actually a ghost, it's just your weird ectoplasmic energy setting it off."

"I know that but the Fenton Ghost Containment-ugh the thermos is supposes to contain spectral energy!" Danny gestured to the floating object, "That looks pretty spectral if you ask me."

Tucker shrugged and leaped out of the way of yet another pair of underwear, "Whatever you say, man." He unscrewed the lid and pointed it towards the rogue dresser. At first it seemed to be working; until Danny felt a pulling sensation and realize he was getting sucked up as well. Not good.

"Tuck, turn that thing off!"

"I don't know how! The lid won't go on!"

"Just screw the-!" Danny's voice cut off as his whole body stretched into the open container and disappeared.

Tucker sighed in relief as everything that had been floating a moment ago dropped to the floor, lifeless as usual. Now all he had to do was get Danny out of the soup canister.


	3. Pass the Salt

**So these oneshots are actually turning out a lot shorter than what I though they were gonna be. The next few are also pretty short, sorry about that. But don't worry, I'll try to have a long one in at some point or another.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP or the original idea for the AU**

* * *

Danny was screwed. Royally screwed.

He already knew he was screwed of course, but he was in for it now. Just four little words that had doomed his fate. Four completely innocent words that shouldn't have any ramifications in a _normal _person (but Danny wasn't normal and he hadn't been for about two weeks give or take): "Pass the salt, Danny."

"Um," he racked his brain for a logical response that didn't involve ghosts. He got nothing. "Uh, I don't think we have any more." Not bad for a three second excuse.

"Really? I could have sworn I put some in there this morning." Danny's mom frowned at him, "Could you check, just to be sure. I don't want to make a trip to the store in the middle of dinner only to find out I didn't have to."

_Crap_, "Um, I _could _do that but I, uh, I can't-it would be better if-it's just that-."

"Danny burned his hand," Jazz said, coming to his rescue without knowing she was rescuing him. It was true, he had burned his hand, but that had happened three days ago and it had healed almost instantly (a handy perk of having ghost powers that cause random objects to fly at your face: they don't leave a bruise for long). It had also happened while he was in ghost form, so how could Jazz..? "He burned his hand earlier today when he was messing around in the kitchen while I was making an omelet and the salt would only aggravate it, if there is any salt in there at all. I'll check," his sister smiled at him as she reached across the table and grabbed the salt shaker.

Danny winced as she shook a bit into her palm. He'd gained the uncanny ability to _feel_ when harmful things were around, like iron bars or ghost shields. It was like something was tickling his mind with a razor blade; definitely not a pleasant experience. Still it was better than the awful rash he would have gotten if he'd actually touched the salt. That would have sucked.

Jazz wiped off her hand and handed the shaker to Mom. "Looks like it wasn't empty after all. Weird, huh?"

Their mom took the salt shaker and gave Danny a stern look, "Danny, you need to be more careful, okay sweetie? Next time you hurt yourself just come to me and I'll patch you right up."

"Mom, I'm not three; I can take care of myself."

"No matter how old you are, you're still my little boy," She blew Danny a kiss from across the table and he pretended to vomit. On the inside, though, he was thanking his lucky stars. Crisis averted, at least for now, all thanks to Jazz. Maybe he should tell her about what mulled this over in his mind for a moment.

_Nah, not worth it._


	4. Excorsicm?

**This one just came to me. Sorry it's so super short I promise a longer one is on its way and it'll be up by tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP or AU idea**

* * *

Danny settled into his chair at the table, digging into his cereal. After almost a full night of ghost hunting he was so hungry he could actually eat his mom's cooking. He stuck with cereal for now though; good old Lucky Charms. Maybe today would be his lucky day.

"Maybe we should try an exorcism?" A voice called from the living room.

Danny almost spit out his cereal; or maybe not.


	5. Beware!

**Hey look, a slightly longer chapter, and for some reason I'm pretty proud of this one. It's officially the longest DP thing I've written (which is pretty pitiful becuase it's not even _that _long). Anyway, just a note about the AU: I honestly think Sam would have changed her appearence to be more 'goth' ages ago so if you see something about her having a radical haircut or havingher hair different colors in future chapters, just know it's part of the AU. Some other character appearence changes also might occur but nothing too drastic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP or the original AU idea**

* * *

"I am the box ghost! Beware!"

Danny groaned, he'd had enough of this guy in the last five minutes to last a lifetime. And he'd thought _his _ghost powers were annoying and inconveniencing everyone. A couple lights flickering and some spooky howling was nothing compared to a stupid mantra and a ghost janitor. If only Tucker and Sam would hurry up with the Fenton Thermos. His parents had finally reached a final design and, despite the fact that it could have been so much cooler, they still made it into a thermos. A thermos with anti-ghost shielding and a nasty ecto-alarm that meant all ghost captures were up to Sam and Tucker getting to the scene on time.

That hadn't been a problem when it had only been Danny whose powers were causing trouble, but now that ghosts came into the real world by the dozens it was getting kinda hard to stay on top of things. Especially when you have three papers due by Monday and a box-obsessed specter breathing down your neck.

Danny's only job was to keep the self-proclaimed Box Ghost in the warehouse until his friends arrived. Easier said than done. So far he'd been sucker-punched by four crates, two plastic baskets, and three cardboard boxes. He'd also had to listen to the Box Ghost repeatedly say "Beware" and shout his name at the top of his lungs (do ghosts even have lungs?). Not fun, not fun at all.

Danny grabbed a nearby wooden plank off the floor, "I got a package for you!" He tossed the plank at the other ghost's head, "Arrived by express mail!" _Express mail, Danny, really? That's the best you could do? _

Despite the bad banter the Box Ghost received his package just fine and he went spiraling out of control. Unfortunately, he phased through the ceiling faster than Danny could catch him. _Great, just great. You finally have the ghost and then you lose him. _

If they could just figure out how to turn the ghost protection off then this never would have happened. Currently Tucker was saddled with the job, but soon it would be Danny's turn. Danny didn't know how they expected him to turn off anti-ghost software as a ghost, but they were running out of ideas. Sure he could always ask his parents but then they'd ask why he needed to know and that conversation was not something he was ready for. Ever.

Danny chased the Box Ghost through the roof and out into the cold night. At least, he assumed it was cold as the cold didn't really register for him since the accident. Sam guessed this was because ghosts' natural temperatures are well below what's healthy, what with being dead and all, so it would only be natural to assume that a half-ghost or whatever he was would have a lowered body temperature as well making the cold feel normal. Danny chose to believe that; it made a lot more sense that "just because".

The Box Ghost was still going on about how he could "control all cardboard materials and their associates" and he was "going to rule the world with my cubical creations of _doom_". Danny made a full circle around him, trying to coral him in place so that he could call Sam and Tucker and tell them to head to the roof. The other ghost was too distracted to notice that he was being fenced is; Danny took advantage of this and whipped out his phone, "Sam, where are you guys? I've been standing by for the past twenty minutes."

"_Maybe we would have gotten there faster if Tucker hadn't stopped by his house for a sandwich." _Danny heard Tucker protest loudly in the background, but Sam chose to ignore it in favor of sighing heavily, "_Anyway we're almost there. Has the ghost moved?"_

"Yeah, we're on the roof right now. Or floating above the roof actually."

"_Any way for us to join you? I don't think this thing covers long distances."_

"Yeah, there's a staircase and a door leading to the roof on the left wall. How much longer do you think you two are gonna take? Box Ghost is almost done boasting and telling me to beware. Looks like he's gonna bolt soon."

"_Walking in the building right now. I see that staircase you were talking about. Be there in less than a minute."_

She hung up before Danny could say anything else and, true to her word, Sam's familiar black and purple hair came into view, "Stuff this in your boxes, you-!"

"Whoa Sam, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Might want to watch it," Tucker smirked.

Same rolled her eyes and opened up the thermos. The Box Ghost let out a final "Beware!" before his body stretched and warped until he was sucked into the soup container. Danny let out a triumphant hoot, "Finally! If I had to hear the word 'beware' one more time I thought I was gonna lose it."

"Not bad for my first time, huh Danny?" Same smirked and twirled the thermos around in her hand.

"Yeah, at least you caught the ghost you were supposed to," he looked pointedly at Tucker.

"Hey man that thing had a mind of its own. It was aiming for you all by itself."

"Somehow, I don't believe that a metal electronic thermos can have a mind of its own, but nice try."

"All I'm saying is that artificial intelligence does exist and your parents have made some crazy crap so…"

"Tucker, my parents have never made-."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, this Fenton Ghost Finder says there's another ghost out here."

Danny pointed to himself, "Yes, the ghost is right here."

"Not you, Danny," Sam rolled her eyes, "I meant _another _ghost; it's over by the movie theater. I think we should head over there…" she trailer off, staring wide-eyed at the ghost tracker, "Guys you're not gonna believe this but four ghosts just showed up."

"Wait, four? Are you sure?"

"Wait, never mind, there are seven now."

"Seven!"

"Ten and counting. Danny, we need to do something about all these ghosts coming through. How are they getting out so fast?"

"Might have something to do with Danny messing up the electrical grid when he sneezed on our way out," Tucker said.

"I think it has more to do with you hitting the button with your elbow after tripping in the dark when the lights went out."

"That's not the point, Sam. And it would still be Danny's fault since he knocked the power out in the first place."

"I don't see how your lack of coordination is Danny's fault."

"Just because some of us aren't Olympic gymnasts-."

"Now is not the time for arguing, guys, we've got to get rid of all these ghosts. Preferably before the sun comes up."

"We've gotta catch them _all_? That's a lot of ghosts, Danny. Shouldn't we leave that to your highly-acclaimed professional ghost hunting parents?"

"It's my fault the portal's open, not theirs. It's my responsibility to clean up my own mess."

"And we're going to help you clean; right, Tucker?"

"I actually did all my chores this week so-," Sam elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow! Yes, of course we'll help. Friends forever and all that."

Danny smiled, "Glad you guys are so willing."

"Hey, what are friends for, besides being super cool ghost hunting partners?" Tucker smiled back at Danny.

"Or dark and mysterious bad influences," Sam added.

"Or freaky part-ghost sons of acclaimed paranormal scientists," Danny chuckled, enjoying the moment as it lasted.

The three best friends stood there smiling at each other until a beep from the ghost tracker interrupted the comfortable silence. "GHOST COUNT OVER CAPACITY."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Thank you, Tucker, for that useless comment," Sam replied dryly.

"Guys, no more arguing. Sam, where's the closest ghost to us?"

"Just down the street by the abandoned farmhouse, Tuck and I can be there in five minutes tops."

"Great, I'll see you there." Danny waved to them as he flew towards the shadowy farmhouse, "Try to go a bit faster this time!" He called down to them.

Sam just gave a thumbs up, grabbed Tucker's arm, and ran through the door with a fumbling Tucker in tow. Danny smiled to himself as he flew over Amity Park. Maybe ghost hunting wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

* * *

**(Did you see what I did there with the theme song? I couldn't resist)**


	6. Suspicions and Shatterings

**And we're back to super short chapters. Whoops, sorry. Honestly this chapter has been giving me so much trouble its like every time I try to write it turns to crap. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, Lancer is one of my favorite characetrs (which is probably really weird) so I hope I did him _some _justice**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP or original AU idea**

* * *

"I hope all of you remember how you felt right now, and study harder next time," Lance said as he passed out the tests from last week. "Especially _you, _Mr. Fenton," he muttered, just loud enough for Danny to hear.

Danny groaned loudly and put his face in his hands. _Why me?_ If he'd actually had time to study then maybe he wouldn't have failed so badly, but when you hunt ghosts out of guilt because you're responsible for the mass haunting of the town then you typically don't have time for much of anything, at least in Danny's case. Ghosts were coming through the portal much faster than him and his friends could catch them, so they were up at all hours tracking them. The Fenton Ghost Finder was currently out of commission because "GHOST COUNT OVER CAPACITY" so they had to patrol the streets at all hours.

Since it wasn't fair that Sam and Tucker were stuck sleep deprived because of him, he tried carrying the Fenton Thermos with an oven mitt on; the scorch marks had taken three hours to leave his hand. After that disaster they'd tried thicker materials. Needless to say, a leather glove, a baseball mitt, and a boxing glove had all been fried in the process.

Since that idea was obviously destined for failure, they'd started trying to think of ways Danny could casually ask his parents to reprogram the thermos without being suspicious. They didn't have anything so far, but not for lack of trying.

Lancer sat down at his desk with a sigh, disheartened by the youth of today. "Next time I give you a reading and tell you to study, you'll find that you'll be much more successful if you actually read and study it." The bell rang and students all jumped out of their chairs at once, excited for the last class on a Friday. Danny gathered up his stuff and walked to the door, but Mr. Lancer stopped him from leaving, "I would like to talk to you Mr. Fenton. I'll write you a note for your next class. Please, have a seat."

Danny glanced around the empty room nervously, "Um, okay." He pulled a desk chair up to Lancer's desk and sat down, fidgeting with his hands.

"How are you, Daniel?"

"I'm good," Danny replied, unsure.

"How are things going at home? Is everything good?"

"Yeah? Um, Mr. Lancer, what's this about?"

He clasped his hands, "You know you can talk to me if something happens, Daniel. I promise I won't tell anyone unless you would like me to do so."

Danny swallowed and looked away for a second, "Yeah, sure, Mr. Lancer." There was silence between them as Mr. Lancer peered at Danny. He felt like the teacher was staring straight through him. The lamp on Lancer's desk flickered briefly and out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw a small paperweight begin to float upward. _Crap._

"Uh, if that was all you wanted to say, Mr. Lancer, I should really get to Math…"

Lancer stared at him for a minute longer, "If something is keeping you from completing your assignments I would understand if you told me. Is there something prohibiting you from studying, Daniel?"

Danny glanced around the room nervously. Pieces of chalk and textbooks behind Mr. Lancer's head were now hovering a foot above their usual spots. Danny gulped, "Nothing's wrong, I've just, uh, been really lazy these past few days. Haven't even started my math homework due next class," he tried for a 'what are you gonna do?' expression just as the lamp started blinking rapidly.

Mr. Lancer frowned, "I could have sworn I replaced the bulb last week…"

"I'll get you a new one!" Danny said abruptly and not at all suspiciously.

He jumped up and was already out the door when Lancer shouted after him, "They're in the supply closet to your left!"

Danny turned left quickly and walked straight through the closet door without noticing. The stack of toilet papers to his right started shaking along with the broom and three cases of light bulbs. _Crap crap crap crap. _He grabbed rolls of toilet paper out of the air and pushed them into a shelf, and then he took the broom and wedged it between the shelf and the wall. He barely had time to sigh in relief before a light bulb spontaneously shattered. And another. And another. _Damn, are you serious? Mr. Lancer is going to kill me._

Danny grabbed as many light bulbs as he could find, willing them not to shatter. Miraculously, only two in his hand broke. He stowed the remainder in a plastic drawer at his side. Danny took a couple of seconds to try to get his ghost powers under control before walking out the door and quickly shutting it behind him.

When he walked back into the room, Lancer looked about ready to come after him himself. "What was that noise?"

"Noise? Oh, I just knocked a broom against a shelf. Nothing major."

"Really? It sounded like something shattered."

Danny coughed, "Nope, nothing that bad." He rubbed his neck, "Well, if that's all you wanted, here's your light bulb," he passed it to him, "I'll see you next week, Mr. Lancer."

It took Lancer a second to realize what Danny had said. By the time he opened his mouth to protest, Danny was already halfway down the hallway. He sighed and sat back down at his desk. Daniel was definitely hiding something, something that was causing him to have bags under his eyes and his schoolwork to suffer; it was up to Mr. Lancer o find out what and, hopefully, help.


End file.
